Bow Out- Retirarse
by hitsuyackie
Summary: Si eso significaría su felicidad, Félix se retiraría y le dejaría ganar. Incluso si eso significaba romper su propio corazón de ocho bits. Traduccion de Bow Out por 9r7g5h


** Ralph el demoledor no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia si autor(a) es 9r7g5h. Espero les guste tanto a ustedes como a mi me agradado leerla, traducirla y ahora publicarla.**

* * *

Caminando hacia Tapper con la cabeza inclinada, su mano agarrando la bolsa que le había prestado uno de los Nicelanders, y el sombrero cubriendo hasta los ojos para que él no tuviera que encontrarse con la mirada de un hombre que lo estaba viendo, el trabajo en algunos momentos para impulsarse en el taburete y coloque su orden con la oferta. Su mano alegremente cerrando en torno a una cerveza de raíz un minuto más tarde, beber cerca, Félix estaba listo para levantar la cabeza y mirar a su compañero de copas extraño en el ojo.

"Sr. Reparador", dijo el hombre con una leve inclinación de cabeza, su rostro preocupado al ver las acciones del hombre más pequeño. Se sorprendió, Felix podría decir, para él, la invitación debe haber parecido al azar y sospechosa. Ambos sabían lo que estaba en juego aquí, y tener una reunión como esta en un lugar público puesto en peligro todo.

Para ser honesto, a Félix ya no le importaba.

"Solamente Reparador -Está bien, Scott," dijo Félix después de tomar un largo trago de su bebida, la quemadura leve a medida que avanzaba en su garganta siendo rápidamente sustituido por una acogedora calidez al chocar contra su estómago. A pesar de que normalmente tolerada beber en una noche de trabajo, por esta conversación, él quería estar tan borracho tanto como sea posible.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, le daría el coraje para hacer lo que él necesitaba.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas aquí, Reparador", preguntó Brad Scott suavemente, sus ojos parpadeando constantemente alrededor de la habitación para cualquiera que pudiera estar tomando un interés en su conversación. Aunque sus palabras eran duras y al grano, no había malicia en ellos, sólo confusión y desconfianza, mientras trataba de averiguar qué es exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la mente del hombre de ocho bits.

"Creo que los dos sabemos cuál es la respuesta a eso es: Scott," dijo Félix con un encogimiento de hombros y se volvió su mirada hacia la copa antes de él, sus ojos tratando de ver a través de la oscuridad turbia del fondo de la copa. Al darse cuenta de que no servía de nada, rápidamente tomó otro sorbo antes de hacer la pregunta que le había estado molestando desde hace tres semanas, una que sólo el hombre a su lado, por mucho que lo odiaba, podía responder. "¿Cómo está?"

"Su conjetura es tan buena como la mía, Reparador", respondió Brad, sus palabras acompañado por su propio trago de cerveza de raíz. "Cuando no estamos en el modo de juego, se encuentra con todos los medios posibles para evitarme, salir a patrullar solos para explorar áreas que están muy lejos de nuestra red. Algunos de los otros, Kohut y Markowski, tal vez, saber dónde va, pero me decían que estaba prohibido. Y si ella no está en busca de una pelea, ella se encierra en su habitación, negándose a ver a nadie. Negarse a ver incluso a mí. "Dejando escapar un suspiro, Brad rápidamente terminó su cerveza de raíz y pidió otra antes de continuar, el soldado había llegado a la conclusión exactamente igual a la de Félix que tuvo la noche anterior: este tipo de conversación tenía que pasar mientras estaban bajo la influencia. "Tammy está cerrada los dos fuera, y hasta que llega a una decisión, los dos estamos en la oscuridad."

Y eso, en pocas palabras, era su problema. Sargento Tamora Jean Calhoun, esposa de Félix y prometida de Brad, estaba tratando de elegir entre ellos, el amante con el que había sido programada y el que ella había encontrado. Desde hace tres semanas, desde la actualización para Hero's Duty que había permitido a Scott reaparecer al final de cada juego, había sido añadido, este había sido el problema.

Félix por fin iba a arreglarlo.

"Tamora todavía tiene pesadillas sobre ti, ya lo sabes," dijo Félix en voz baja, sus palabras calmar a pesar de que sus ojos se quedó mirando el espacio marino acusador. "Sobre lo que pasó en su boda, y lo que tenía que hacer después. Todavía la persiguen."

"Lo sé," dijo Brad con aire de culpabilidad, una de sus manos se ejecutan a través de su pelo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, "muchacho no lo sé. Los hombres no me lo dejan olvidar, aunque yo realmente no recuerdo mucho. Sólo el comienzo de la boda, para llegar a la parte en la que estábamos a punto de decir 'sí, acepto', y un accidente. Eso es todo, Reparador. Todo lo demás es sólo oscuridad. "

"Tamora fue la que le disparó", dijo Félix con un encogimiento de hombros, aunque un destello de culpa paso a través de él cuando vio la breve mirada de horror que se había disparado rápidamente a través de la cara de Brad. Rápidamente la emoción se fue hacia abajo, ya que si él quería que esto funcionase, el científico junto a él tenía que saber todo lo que sabía sobre la mujer que tanto amaba, no sólo las cosas que habían sido programados para recordar. Era el momento de la revelación completa, ya pesar de que sea necesario, que era más de lo necesario. "Eso es lo que sus pesadillas se trata, en su mayor parte: tener que dispararte en realidad".

"Yo... ya veo", dijo Brad grueso, con la garganta obstruida parcialmente con la información que Félix acababa de tanta indiferencia impartida sobre él.

"No te preocupes por los hombres", dijo Félix de repente después de unos momentos de silencio. "No están más que enojados de que Tamora esté tan molesta. Una vez que las cosas se calmen un poco, van a darte la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Eres uno de los suyos, y que va a vencer a cualquier otra cosa que puede albergar en su contra. "

"Lo dudo, pero ya veremos", respondió Brad con un bufido. "Conozco a esos hombres tan bien como lo haces, Reparador, y algunos de ellos pueden guardar rencor. Va a tomar mucho tiempo para ellos puedan superar esto".

"Tal vez", coincidió Félix con un encogimiento de hombros sin comprometerse ", pero ya veremos. Si Tamora tiene una pesadilla y no puedes despertarla, besa su oreja."

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Brad con la mandíbula floja, los ojos como platos cuando se volvió para mirar a la manitas muy ruborizada. "¿De dónde viene eso, Reparador?"

"Funciona mejor con la izquierda, pero su derecho a hacer igual de bien. No sé cómo funciona, pero parece calmarla", continuó Félix, fingiendo que no había escuchado la pregunta sorprendió al marino espacial, y que su rostro no estaba más rojo como el overol de Ralph "Ella prefiere pastel de calabaza sobre el de cereza, y Mary ya dijo que lo iba a hacer por usted si usted no puede encontrar los ingredientes. Trate de evitar Street Fighter después de que ella ha venido antes a Tappers, todavía están reconstruyéndolo después de la última vez que ella aceptó uno de sus retos. A ella le encanta el chocolate, pero rara vez se lo come, así que si tienes una ocasión especial, consigue un poco. Le encanta relajarse en Sugar Rush y jugar con los niños cuando se hace el día, así que voy a evitar ir allí, pero no dejes que disparare a cualquiera de los Laffy Taffy le gusta molestarlos. Cinco es su límite, por lo que si se trata de un día de trabajo, no dejes que exagere. Mi martillo puede arreglar un montón de cosas, pero aún no puede arreglar las consecuencias de una resaca. Cuando tomarla de la mano, asegúrese de que-"

"Reparador" interrumpió Brad, con una expresión de curiosidad e interés por lo que el menor estaba diciendo, aunque, obviamente, su curiosidad había vencido ", ¿Por qué razón me estás diciendo estas cosas? ¡No me malinterpreten, es fascinante, pero ¿por qué?!"

"Debido a Brad", dijo Félix con un suspiro triste mientras sacaba una pila de papeles de su bolso, colocándolos cuidadosamente ante el soldado: "Yo no voy a hacer Tamora elegir. Yo no voy a darle ella más dolor. Yo ya he terminado".

"¿Son estos papeles de divorcio ...", preguntó Brad, aturdido, mientras hojeaba el montón, su mente trabajaba rápidamente a través de la jerga técnica para responder a sus propias preguntas. "Estas divorciándote de Tamora?"

"Uno de sus hombres, Silivan, fue programado para ser un abogado antes de que el CY-bugs escaparan", dijo Félix como una manera de responder. "Él fue el que llenó los papeles que necesitábamos para hacer la boda legal, y él fue quien me ayudó a escribir esto. Ya les he firmado, por lo que lo único que Tamora necesita hacer es agregar su firma y ustedes pueden finalmente estar juntos. "Tomando el resto de su cerveza de raíz, Felix tomo cuidadosamente el documento entre los dedos del marino espacial y la metió de nuevo en su bolsa antes de cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

"¿Y si ella te elige a ti, Reparador", preguntó Brad con suavidad, el tono de sus palabras mostrando cuán sorprendido estaba de que esto estaba sucediendo realmente, "¿y si ella decide quedarse con usted en realidad?"

"No va a suceder, Scott," dijo Félix con un tono suave y su risa que sonaba más a un sollozo para el marino espacial. "Siempre he sabido que yo estaba en segundo para Tamora, y que siempre habrá una parte de ella que continuaría amándote ¿Cómo puede un pequeño de ocho bits como yo competir? No voy a permitir que esto continúe mucho demasiado tiempo. Es hora de que renuncie y permita que a los dos encontrar su felicidad". Arrojando un par de monedas para pagar su bebida, Felix se deslizó de su asiento antes de volver a dirigirse al marino espacial con la mano extendida. "Sólo, por favor Scott," dijo Félix cuando tomo la mano de Brad, el hombre más alto se tuvo que doblar ligeramente para que estuvieran cara a cara, "Cuida de ella. Sólo porque me voy no quiere decir que no la continúe amando. "

"Haré todo lo que pueda, y más, para asegurarme de que ella sea feliz", dijo Brad solemnemente, "de eso usted puede estar seguro, Reparador. Gracias. Usted acaba de hacer esto mucho más fácil para todos de nosotros".

Le dio la espalda sin decir una palabra, Félix se encogió de hombros tomando la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro y se alejó de Tappers, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Hero's Duty.

* * *

Cuando Félix había llegado al cuartel y encontró vacio el cuarto de Tamora, sabía, de una vez por todas, que era un cobarde.

Parpadeo rápido mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer, por lo menos hasta que pudiera llegar a su propio juego, Felix cuidadosamente colocó el montón de papeles que liberarían a todos en la mesa, asegurándose de que, no importa dónde estuvieran en la sala, que estuvieran siempre visibles. Cuanto más rápido Tamora los viera y terminaran las cosas, sería mejor para todos. Coloco en la cima la nota que había escrito a toda prisa, después de asegurarse de que seguían estando ahí todavía, Félix se dirigió a su juego, con su visión borrosa con las lágrimas, que habían estado luchando durante la semana pasada, estando finalmente desahogándose.

Él era un cobarde que ni siquiera pudo mirar a su esposa cuando él le pidió el divorcio, pero en ese momento, lo único que podía pensar era en el dolor en el pecho, donde su corazón de ocho bits se rompía.


End file.
